pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Tokyo Mew Mew Pretty Cure
Tokyo Mew Mew Pretty Cure (Mew Mew Power Pretty Cure in English Dub) is a Entry in the Pretty Cure Rewrite Franchise preceded by Miraculous Pretty Cure. It is based off the 2000s Manga and Anime Tokyo Mew Mew. It's Motifs are Animals and Sweet Foods. In Glitter Force it's called Glitter Force Animalia ''' Premise Ichigo Momomiya is a normal middle school girl but one day she is infused with the DNA of a Endangered Cat. She becomes Cure Strawberry and must defend Earth from Aliens seeking to "Reclaim" it Characters Ichigo Momomiya/Cure Strawberry (Zoey Hanson in English Dub) Ichigo is the Leader of Tokyo Mew Mew Pretty Cure. Ichigo is sweet, and ready for anything. Sometimes she will go crazy if she is mad or excited. She is head-over-heels in love with Masaya. Ichigo cares very much about her friends, and cannot bear to see someone hurt. However, she's also got a very bold nature and is very friendly. She's also very hard working, and very brave the only thing that scares her is ghosts. She is '''Cure Strawberry the Pretty Cure of Strawberries. She has the DNA of a Iriomote Wildcat. She ocassionally ends her sentences in ~nya in the Japanese Version due to her Cat DNA, Her Main Color is Pink Minto Aizawa/Cure Minto (Corina Bucksworth in English Dub) Minto is a Member of Tokyo Mew Mew Pretty Cure. Minto is, despite her relatively small size, extremely headstrong and can be very powerful when cooperating with her teammates. She enjoys dancing, particularly in the style of ballet. Her favorite food is French food and scones. She slightly dislikes common food (i.e. fast food, canned food, etc.) but will eat it if given to her. She is in Love with Zakuro. Which first appears as idol love but begins to spin off. She is Cure Minto the Pretty Cure of Peppermint. She has the DNA of the Blue Lorikeet. Her Main Color is Blue Lettuce Midorikawa/Cure Lettuce (Bridget Verdant in English Dub) Lettuce is a Member of Tokyo Mew Mew Pretty Cure. Lettuce is a sweet but shy and timid girl. She is very polite and always speaks formally, even to her friends and family. After befriending Ichigo and Minto, she becomes more confident. Lettuce does not like to get involved in fights unless it will prevent her friends from being harmed. ' '''She is '''Cure Lettuce' The Pretty Cure of Lettuce. She has the DNA of a Finless Porpoise. Her Main Color is Green Bu-Ling Huang/Cure Pudding (Kikki Benjamin in English Dub) Bu-Ling Huang is a Member of Tokyo Mew Mew Pretty Cure and the Youngest of the Cures. Bu-Ling likes doing acrobatics and is very playful. The other Pretty Cures agree that her monkey DNA is a perfect match for her personality, as she is full of energy and loves having fun – to the point where Minto considers her very immature. She is also the most hyperactive member of the team, even more-so than Ichigo. But she can be serious at times. She is Cure Pudding the Pretty Cure of Pudding. She has the DNA of a Golden Lion Tamarin. Her Main Color is Yellow Zakuro Fujiwara/Cure Zakuro (Renee Roberts/Cure Pomegranate in English Dub) Zakuro is a Member of Tokyo Mew Mew Pretty Cure and the oldest of the Cures. Zakuro is presented as a self-confident, independent, and mature character throughout the Tokyo Mew Mew Pretty Cure series; portrayed as the mature, older-sister-like figure of the group, offering advice and often appearing to save the younger girls just in the nick of time. She usually works alone, as she initially refused to join the other Pretty Cures. Zakuro is also very smart, although she often masks her knowledge of things. She is Cure Zakuro '''the Pretty Cure of Pomegrantes. She has the DNA of Grey Wolf. Her Main Color is Purple Mascot Masha (Mini-Cure in English Dub) Masha is a Robotic Mascot created to help the Pretty Cures. Masha's real name is '''R2000 but is called Masha by the Pretty Cures. He ends his few complete sentences in ~Masha in the Japanese Version. English Dub Info The Series was renamed to Mew Mew Power Pretty Cure and had multiple edits compared to the original. Here are some of these edits. The original plot of Tokyo Mew Mew Pretty Cure was nearly completely changed. The first aired episode of Mew Mew Power Pretty Cure was the twelfth episode of Tokyo Mew Mew Pretty Cure. In which, Mark (Aoyama) ends up happy to find Zoey (Ichigo) as a Pretty Cure. However, the pilot episode is completely forgotten and regarded as to not have existed in the rest of Mew Mew Power Pretty Cure. In addition, many cat puns are added for a humorous effect. The Aliens become Cyniclons and their Chimera Animas are called Predasites. Group Transformations also include special English songs. Visual edits, such as Japanese text, are completely erased or replaced by English text to relate to non-Japanese countries. For transformations (unlike the original series), to ignore the fact they are naked, their bodies are covered in a suit of light. Renée's (Zakuro) weapon is censored because it is the shape of a Christian cross. Dialogue is changed, sometimes for an unknown reason, leading to complete plot changes and the creation of many plot holes. One example of this is having Corina (Minto) telling Zoey that Kikki (Bu-Ling) lived in a homeless shelter and episodes later, showing her home and her siblings. They added a line from Corina saying that it was something that they all assumed to be true, but since it was her that said it to make Zoey feel guilty for telling Kikki to "go home", it was obvious that this was done due to the English dubbers not watching ahead and straying away from the original script. The Main Characters ages are all changed to teenagers. Songs My Sweet Heart (Opening Sung by Rika Komatsu) Koi wa à la Mode (Ending 1 Sung by the Voice Actresses of the Pretty Cures) English Songs Team Up (English Opening sung by Bree Sharp) Mew Mew Power to the Rescue! (English Ending 1 sung by Bree Sharp) Animal Instinct (Transformation Song 1 sung by Bree Sharp) Supernatural (Transformation Song 2 sung by Bree Sharp) See also Transformations Attacks Glitter Force Animalia Category:Series Category:Based off Anime